For example, an audio device specifies a content recorded on a medium. For example, patent document 1 discloses a technique of creating a music list according to a transfer speed of a medium, and retrieving and specifying music data on the basis of the music list.
The inventor of the present application has found the following with regard to a technique related to a data retrieval apparatus, a data retrieval program, and a data retrieval method.
In the audio device, a technique of extracting retrieval data (also referred to as a data for retrieval) from an inserted medium, retrieving a database on the basis of the retrieval data, and specifying an attribute of a content is disclosed. The attribute of the content indicates a name of music, for example. In this technique, when the corresponding data is not present in the database, the attribute of the content is not specified.